


Anno Domini

by BelladonnaWyck, raiast



Series: Auld Lang Syne [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Biting, First Kiss, Frottage, M/M, Murder Husbands, New Year's Eve, Post-Fall (Hannibal)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:02:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22039012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelladonnaWyck/pseuds/BelladonnaWyck, https://archiveofourown.org/users/raiast/pseuds/raiast
Summary: At the start of the year, Will never could have guessed how he would end it.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Auld Lang Syne [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085384
Comments: 18
Kudos: 267





	Anno Domini

**Author's Note:**

> Have some fluffy NYE first kisses that turned into Murder Husbands smut! Happy New Year to you and yours from BellaRai!

At the start of the year, Will never could have guessed how he would end it.

If someone had asked him in January - Hell, even in _July_ \- he would have told them that he would spend the evening lounging around with his wife and step-son, their pack of dogs settled and snoozing around them long before the clock struck midnight. 

Molly would do something special for dinner, something heavy - warm and comforting - to stave off the winter cold. Beef stew, perhaps, slow-boiling since that very morning in a crockpot. Maybe even gumbo, to make Will nostalgic for his childhood. They would sit in the quiet comfort of their living room in lieu of whatever parties they had been invited to, would watch the ball drop as they sipped spiced hot cocoa laced with whiskey on the couch. Maybe they’d even allow Wally to stay up long enough to ring in the New Year - he was nearly twelve, after all; on his winter break from school and plenty old enough to exhaust himself into sleeping late the following morning.

If someone had told him that he would be holed up in a shitty little cabin in bumfuck Canada, barely enough space for two - though thank the heavens they were two, because the under-insulated, decrepit building would have been a one-way ticket to hypothermia if not for the body heat of a companion - with an escaped serial killing cannibal who had personally destroyed Will’s life on multiple occasions…

Well, the first thing he would have done was suggest a brain scan.

If they had told Will that he would be content with this fate - _happy_ , even - he would have turned and run far, far away and let them figure out the brain scan thing on their own.

But there he was, the snow-laced wind howling against the meager repairs that they had managed to make before the worst of winter had hit, huddled under the one threadbare quilt they possessed and curled up against Hannibal Lecter as they passed a bottle of Everclear between them - a libation that had Hannibal’s lips curling in disgust, though it was the sole source of alcohol found on the property - only feet away from the roaring fireplace.

They shouldn’t be drinking at all, their bodies still on the mend from their battle with the Dragon and then with the sea that had followed immediately afterward. Will had more or less made a full recovery, though the right half of his face still ached when he made any significant facial expression, even three months later, and his thrice-abused shoulder still held less than forty percent mobility. Hannibal was not nearly as well off; the gunshot wound his abdomen had sustained proving more than a little difficult to deal with, the healing process much longer than Will’s stab wounds, especially when safety and paranoia had demanded they remain on the move for the first six weeks after their escape.

“We shoulda relocated last month; before the weather got so bad,” Will grumbled lightly, the words tumbling out of his mouth sticky like molasses, some of the accent of his youth slipping in around the edges. He smiled at the _tsking_ sound that Hannibal made at the accusation. It was a well-worn debate, they’d been having this same discussion for weeks. When they’d managed to find their way to this abandoned cabin, fresh on the heels of their fall, and on the discovery that Hannibal’s actual cabin had been lost to a fire months prior without his knowledge, they’d been happy just to have shelter to recover. 

But they were too far from civilization to make collecting gear or supplies easy, especially without the alternate identification that had burned away in the ruins of the safehouse, and had been forced to make do with the simple offerings available to them. The first few days of truly bitter cold, Hannibal had made coffee from the remnants of some chicory he discovered in one of the cabinets, adding the alcohol to it to further warm their bodies. Weeks into their stay now, and they were down to the last bottle of the stuff in the house and, unfortunately, had nothing with which to chase or mix it besides water. 

The burn down his throat brought recollections of his youth, the liquor-faded haze of nights spent imbibing and days spent recovering. He cringed as he took another sip, passing the bottle back to Hannibal who remained uncharacteristically quiet. 

“I was only teasing,” Will felt compelled to apologize, worried he’d upset the man. And wasn’t that a new feeling? _Worrying_ about Hannibal Lecter. The first days after their dip into the salted waves of the Atlantic had been _full_ of worry. Will wasn’t even sure what he’d hoped to gain from throwing them off that damned cliff. In that moment, he’d simply been _too full_. He’d wanted a gentle end for them and had seen no other alternatives after they’d slain their dragon and consummated five years of blood, sweat, and tears, longing and heartache, betrayal and love, in blood and moonlight. 

“I believe you are well enough now that you could move on without concern if you care to brave the snow.” Hannibal’s voice sounded blank, muffled through layers of a person suit he’d never really tried to use on Will. He’d always allowed him inside, behind the veil, where no other had been granted access, nor dared to venture.

None but one, Will reminded himself, and internally renewed a promise spoken with a sharp tongue and even more cutting jealousy: _Meat’s back on the menu._

He didn’t miss the use of the singular. Stupid cannibal, did he really think Will could leave him now? Now that they’d finally found their becoming; together, and glorious, and safer than anything Will had ever felt before?

“Hannibal - ” Will started, but the man interrupted him, another trait uncharacteristic of his normally polite doctor. 

“You can take as many supplies as you can manage. I’m sure a trip into the village would be possible before the next snow - ” Will huffed loudly enough to stall Hannibal’s tongue and draw his attention. 

“Hannibal...you have to know I’m not going anywhere. Not without you,” Will tried to keep his voice steady, sincere, rather than aggressive. A part of him, deep enough to be hooked tight into his belly, wanted to rage possessively at the idiotic man in front of him. Didn’t Hannibal know he _was Will’s_? There would be no _after_ for them. Not alone, anyway.

“Do I?” Hannibal’s voice was softer than Will had ever heard it. He sounded like a man on the verge of breaking, and Will couldn’t believe that after everything they’d been through, after surviving the absolute _worst_ of each other, they would be sitting here on a cold, New Year’s Eve, arguing about whether they were a _forever_ sort of deal. 

“I thought you did,” Will sighed, disappointed with himself more than anything for allowing Hannibal to retain any doubts at all. “I thought you could see the things that no one else could. But maybe I presumed too much. Maybe I should clear things up for you,” he closed the little space they had left between them, tossing the bottle, still open, to the side of their pile of blankets as he found Hannibal’s lips, molding them together for the first time, a rumbling groan of pleasure escaping him at the chapped feel of Hannibal’s bottom lip as it caved beneath the pressure of his own.

Hannibal went impossibly still under Will’s attention, allowing the press of Will’s lips against his with halted breath. “Will -” he began softly when Will broke the contact between them for a breath.

Will shook his head and pressed forward again, more insistently, his tongue swiping across Hannibal’s parted lips to lick into his mouth. Hannibal let out a broken sound of need at the contact, meeting Will’s tongue with his own. The heat of his desire, his desperate participation of lips and tongue, incensed Will. He shifted forward, shrugging away the quilt wrapped around their shoulders and climbing over Hannibal’s lap to straddle him, careful not to put too much pressure against his abdomen.

Hannibal deepened the kiss, one hand finding Will’s curls and tilting his head while the other clamped around his hip. Arousal surged through Will to pool hot in his belly, filled out his cock as he pressed his groin to Hannibal’s. His own hands twisted into Hannibal’s locks, grown out just shaggy enough to get a decent grip. He hadn’t even realized how much he wanted to kiss Hannibal until it was happening; until he was drowning in his monster’s scent and heat and taste. He groaned again, parted their lips as he panted for breath and rolled his hips down to seek friction against Hannibal’s answering hardness.

“This is it, Hannibal,” he murmured before he captured his lips in another brief kiss and then pulled away to meet the doctor’s amber eyes, darkened with a desirous hunger. “This is _it_ for me, you know? There’s nothing else.”

He urged Hannibal’s head to the side and put lips and tongue to his neck, kissing and licking and sucking while Hannibal writhed beneath him. “No before; that’s gone, lost to time and circumstance.” He placed a wet kiss to Hannibal’s pulse point, thrilled when he felt the blood racing beneath his tongue. “No after; you made sure of that. Systematically stripped away everything in my life that wasn’t you. Even in captivity your influence snaked into my life and poisoned everything _good_.”

He clamped his teeth into the flesh of Hannibal’s throat, brief but harsh, sure to leave a mark at least for a short time.

“I should hate you,” he murmured as he kissed his way up the column of Hannibal’s throat to his ear. “But I don’t. You know why?” He swiped his tongue along the shell of Hannibal’s ear and then placed his lips directly against it and breathed, “Because we’re the _same_. Because I need to be your world just as much as you need to be mine.”

He snagged Hannibal’s lobe between his teeth and yanked as he pulled back to face him again. He rolled his hips down into Hannibal’s once more, breath stolen for a moment at the delicious friction that met his cock, achingly hard and tenting his sweatpants obscenely. “That’s why you can trust that I’m not going anywhere. I have nowhere to go - nothing that I _want_ \- that’s not you.”

Hannibal growled into the warmth of their combined air and, before Will realized how it had happened, he was sprawled on his back against the pile of blankets, looking up at Hannibal as the flames from the fireplace cast ghastly shadows across his features, the monster closer to the surface than it had been since their fall. 

“There you are,” Will taunted, laughing breathlessly as Hannibal fell upon him, biting sharply against his chin, his neck, his collarbones. A broad palm found its way to Will’s achingly hard cock and fondled him roughly through his sleep pants, pulling a high keening sound from Will’s throat. 

“I am yours and you are mine, darling Will. Forever and always,” Hannibal snarled into Will’s neck, biting down hard enough that Will felt his teeth break skin, could smell the bright-copper scent of his blood, like wet pennies, erupt on the air. It was a claim as much as it was a promise. 

“‘Til death do us part, huh?” Will managed another chuckle before Hannibal was, quite literally, ripping clothes from his body, the sound of seams coming apart under claw-like fingers loud in the pillowed-silence of the snow-covered cabin. Will laid nude before him soon enough, shivering as he looked up at Hannibal, but not from the cold. 

Adrenaline raced up his spine and he launched himself from his position on the ground, barreling into Hannibal and knocking him back against the bare floor, using his newly acquired higher-ground to divest the doctor of his clothes as well. 

Hannibal’s skin was beautifully flushed from a combination of arousal, heat from the open fire and the winter-laden chill of the air around them. As Will’s hands explored the broad, silver-haired expanse of his chest, he let his nails catch on a pebbled nipple, noting with some interest the _keen_ it brought to Hannibal’s lips before moving on, tracing the too-easily counted outline of each of his ribs, a clearer indication than any other that the man was still on the mend, still underfed and healing. 

He traced the cut of his hips, following the lithe muscle that rippled just beneath the surface of his skin, cataloguing all the parts of Hannibal he could reach with hands and eyes, lips and tongue. Because he was already looking so closely, he saw the shift in Hannibal’s body before he ever saw the flicker of it behind his eyes, the beast priming itself for action. Hannibal’s body was beautiful in motion, the way he rose up above Will, managing to get out from beneath his weight with an ease and grace that Will was nearly envious of. 

“Hannibal - ” Will was interrupted, the air rushing from his lungs as Hannibal pinned him to the cold, worn floorboards, the wood digging painfully into Will’s exposed back. 

Hannibal didn’t let him continue, anyway, grabbing both of Will’s wrists in one large hand and pulling them up above his head so that his body was stretched taut, on display. Searing pain splintered through his bad shoulder, down his arm, and Will writhed, fighting against the hold, but it was useless. If Hannibal wanted him there, that was where Will would remain. 

Despite the pain, he couldn’t say he minded. 

Will allowed his body to go lax beneath the other man’s, spreading his legs wide to accommodate Hannibal, framing his knees with his own. He tried to lean up to capture Hannibal’s lips again, but he pulled away at the last minute, seeming to devour Will with only his eyes. 

“I do hope you realize that you have effectively sealed your fate,” Hannibal informed him. His voice was low, rough with desire; it made Will ache from the inside out, his every cell yearning to reach closer, to erase the space between the two of them. Hannibal bent down, lips hovering over Will’s own. When he spoke, his hot breath ghosted over Will’s face; he could smell cheap alcohol and his own blood on the man’s words, and it made his cock twitch with desire. “Now that I’ve tasted you, I’ll never let you go.”

Will huffed, indignant at the proclamation. “Didn’t I just tell you that you never needed to?” He scowled at the man above him in annoyance. “Honestly, sometimes I think you don’t even listen to -”

Hannibal dropped down to bring their lips together again, silencing Will’s words with a heated kiss that tasted of iron and desperation. As their tongues mingled once more, Hannibal ground his hips down into Will’s, rutting his solid cock against Will’s own. The friction was dry, just the wrong side of uncomfortable, but Will still groaned at the sensation, unable to contain his pleasure. 

And wasn’t that just typical of life with Hannibal fucking Lecter? Pain so closely entwined with pleasure that they felt one and the same, even as the pressure intensified and pain sparked up his spine, causing his teeth to grind in his mouth. It couldn’t feel any better for Hannibal, and yet, they were both obscenely hard and still rutting against each other like animals. 

Will let his head fall back and hit the floor, a dull _thud_ vibrating in his ears at the movement. Hannibal continued his onslaught, his teeth and tongue finding their way along Will’s jawline, his throat, littering bites into his collar bones as Hannibal seemingly explored as much of his exposed skin as he possibly could. _Devouring_ , _consuming_ him in all the ways that mattered. In the only ways they truly had left. 

Will’s breath left him as Hannibal’s tongue lathed over one of his nipples, his free hand giving similar treatment to its twin. He groaned and arched up into the man’s mouth, struggled to get his hands free so that he could touch Hannibal in turn. The pressure on his wrists increased, his lover punishing him with a sharp nip to his chest. And then his free hand snaked between their grinding bodies to circle both of their cocks, and Will was lost.

“ _Christ_ , yeah -” he gasped, attempting to thrust his hips up to encourage Hannibal to stroke them. “Feels so good to feel you like this,” Will babbled as his world was narrowed to the sensation of Hannibal’s cock, thick and hard, pressed against his own.

The friction of Hannibal’s hand was just as dry and rough, the way only slightly slickened as he circled their heads, both leaking with their arousal, though not nearly enough to make it wholly pleasant. 

Regardless of the pain, Will found himself on the very edge of orgasm within minutes, his entire body arching up into Hannibal’s, nearly desperate with his need to come. 

“Jesus, baby, _yeah_ -” Will choked on a gasp as Hannibal bent low to nip at his throat. “Gonna make me come.”

He let himself drown in the sensations that Hannibal provided; the comfort and security of his solid weight pinning Will down, the burning heat of his body engulfing Will entirely. His scent, his sounds, the taste of him on Will’s tongue; everything made Will desirous for _more_ and _everything_ felt like coming home.

He was so incensed by it all, so lost to the passion that flowed down his throat and filled his entire being, that the moment Hannibal placed his lips to Will’s ear and murmured “Come for me, beautiful boy,” Will _did_. His orgasm barreled through him like a freight train, forcing his muscles to lock up and spasm simultaneously as he bucked up into the solid heat above him with a shout.

His seed spilled over his stomach, directed by Hannibal’s hand, and a moment later the man pulled back, let his own release flow to paint over Will’s still twitching cock like he was marking his property. Will groaned at the sensation, at the sight of Hannibal’s come spilled across his quickly softening cock in pearlescent ribbons.

Hannibal’s mouth covered his own as Will panted for air, pressing reverent, breathless kisses against him. It took a moment, but eventually, Will had the wherewithal to form his mouth into shapes that reciprocated Hannibal’s kisses. “So good,” Will groaned between the joining of their lips, “Why the fuck didn’t we do that five years ago?”

“I believe - ” Hannibal paused, a small smirk pulling up his lips as he looked down at Will, waiting for eye contact. “That you didn’t find me all that interesting.” 

The mirth in Hannibal’s eyes was contagious, and Will found himself laughing, near hysterics from the level of pure, unadulterated _joy_ he suddenly felt. 

He looked to the antique grandfather clock in the corner of the room. 

_12:03_. 

They’d missed the midnight hour; had spent the countdown lost in one perfect, singular moment of bliss. It was a new year; a new path for them to walk down - together, this time. Will allowed himself to rest his head against Hannibal’s shoulder as they moved to a position resting side by side, Hannibal’s arms wrapped tightly enough around his ribs to ache. 

“Happy New Year, Hannibal,” he sighed into the other man’s neck, breathing in the liquor and winter-tinged scent of his sweat as he pulled himself as close to Hannibal’s body as was humanly possible. Until they felt more like one body rather than two - because that’s what they were: conjoined, a single soul trapped within two beating hearts. For the life of him, Will couldn’t fathom why it had taken so long to figure that out. 

“Happy New Year, dear Will.” 

The wind picked up once more, rattled the frail windowpanes so roughly that the flames in the fireplace battled for life momentarily. Will had never felt so warm.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> If you enjoy our collaborative works you should follow us on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/BellaRaiWrites) and [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bellaraiwrites) for all sorts of extra content and teasers!
> 
> 'Til next time! 💚💜 BellaRai


End file.
